ARMANDO ROMPECABEZAS
by Tomoyo18
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que armar un rompecabezas es fácil?,Pues él está dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ella ya no es la misma niña de antes y no piensa armarlo de nuevo. Un T/M narrado desde el punto de vista de Marron Jinzo. ¿Tomará vida de nuevo ese rompecabezas?


**ARMANDO ROMPECABEZAS**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

"_MI PESADILLA DA COMIENZO_"

* * *

Si sufres de Acrofobia, mi consejo es este (Y no lo olvides):"Nunca subas a un avión". Por más que te digan y te saturen las orejas diciendo que es el único medio de transporte rápido y "seguro", ni se te ocurra subir. No vaya a ser que cometas mi mismo error, y ahora tengas que estar paralizado como un gato aferrado al asiento del bendito transporte. Enserio, porque si crees que tienes superado aquel miedo (Porque muchos lo creemos), estás muy equivocado.

Después no digas que nadie te lo advirtió.

El avión de la línea "Vuelo Veloz" tocaría suelo aproximadamente dentro de una hora. Sí, ya sé, suena a una hora de infierno, pero era mi única opción: "_Verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás allí_", era lo que me aseguraban.

Miré por la reducida empañada ventana de mi costado. Nada. El cielo tomaba ese horrible color gris (Detesto el gris), y no podía ver las esponjosas y blancas nubes, ni tampoco el claro color celeste del cielo… todo era un desastre. Las manos me empezaron a sudar, las tenía bien agarradas al apoyabrazos, y mis pierdas comenzaron a oscilar, quería bajarme, y lo quería hacer en ese preciso instante, ya que no toleraba saber que me encontraba a gran altura, volando por los cielos, muy lejos de la superficie. Cerré fuerte mis ojos y respiré hondamente. Esa era una de las tantas técnicas que ya las tenía aprendidas a raíz de otras ocasiones (Y que no es agradable recordar). No iba a aguantar hasta que el avión aterrice, no.

-Listo - Dije entre dientes - Ni un minuto más. Yá, me tiro por la ventana.

Escuché molestas risitas a mi lado. Procuré no ofenderme y flanqueé un poco mi cuerpo.

-¿A qué viene la risa? – Pregunté sin verle la gracia a la situación. Alguien me acarició el brazo, como pidiéndome que me tranquilizara.

-¡Oh, Vamos Marron!- Era la voz de un chico, al que amaba y odiaba a la vez. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré impaciente, el me contempló con sus ojos bien verdes como si fuese un "Caso perdido" y luego continuó- Si tenías miedo a las alturas- Sonrió- Lo hubieses dicho desde un principio y tomábamos un autobús…

-¿Ah sí?- Le respondí con ironía sin despegarme del asiento- Y dime Yoa- Él arqueó una ceja- ¿Cómo íbamos a cruzar el océano en autobús?, que yo sepa los micros no son acuáticos.

-Podríamos haber viajado en un barco en ese caso…- Dijo como respuesta inteligente y luego frunció los labios.

-¡Pero íbamos a tardar siglos en llegar!-

-¡Entonces no te quejes…!-

Me crucé de brazos y suspiré.

Me llamo Marron Jinzo Ningen, y el objetivo en este momento era llegar lo antes posible a mi ciudad natal. Hace casi ya unos 8 años que no venía de visita a Inglaterra, y juré que jamás lo iba a hacer, me había prometido no volver. Pero como dice el aburrido dicho: "Nunca digas nunca", y ya ves las consecuencias. Además, había roto la promesa conmigo misma… maldición.

Podría comenzar por cualquier punto de mi vida, pero la verdad es que ahora no importa. Iva a llegar a Inglaterra, realizar las cosas que tengo que hacer y luego volverme como vine (Ósea, soportando otro viaje por los cielos), no me iba a quedar allí.

Sin embargo no iva sola… tenía a mi lado a la personita que pudo hacerme la vida miserable pero a la vez la más preciosa. Yoa Jinzo Ningen era mi primo de catorce años, y era él quien me brindaba su compañía en este tormentoso viaje en avión. Podría jurar que era la copia exacta de mi tío, salvo los ojos bien verdes, el corto sedoso cabello negro y despeinado, y unas cuantas pecas dispersas alrededor de la bien formada nariz. Se hundió más en el asiento con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de camuflaje negra.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- Preguntó de repente reparando en mi atención hacia él (Lo cual yo no me había dado cuenta), algo incómodo- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Interrogó, frunció el entrecejo y esperó mi respuesta. Yo fruncí los labios.

-Eres muy lindo cuando te pones serio…- Le dije en tono de burla. Sus ojos se ocultaron rápidamente al girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado, se sonrojó un poco y luego me dio un leve codazo.

-Ya cállate Marron…-Me espetó tratando de sonar frío, lo cual no lo logró y luego se cruzó de brazos, no volteó a verme, era como si quisiera ignorar mi presencia (Lo cual le va a resultar difícil) y se quedó en completo silencio.

Resulta que después de que mi madre y su padre se separaron, Juunanagou, nombre de mi tío, encontró a alguien que le enseñó amar y pues, aquí está el fruto de su amor… a mi lado.

Yoa se durmió. Acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y sus frías manos sobre mi regazo.

Aiko Hara era el nombre de la madre de Yoa y había fallecido cuando dio a luz en una mañana de octubre. El chico creció solo durante 6 largos años en un orfanato, ya qué mi tío lo abandonó después del fallecimiento de Aiko, "_Solo recuerdo de él una leve imagen de su sonrisa y sé que está vivo_", decía Yoa cuando podíamos platicar a solas. A Juunanagou no lo conozco (Vaya suerte que tiene, porque se las verá conmigo). Solo tuve una oportunidad para verle la cara (Y no había sido agradable ya que había herido gravemente a mi padre), y creo que es un hombre muy irresponsable como muchos otros que conozco. En resumen: El muy descarado que se hacía llamar mi "Tío" abandonó a su hijo, desafió a mi padre, desató una batalla contra mi madre y ahora había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…

Era esa una de las tantas razones por la cual Yoa se había atrevido a venir en este viaje conmigo (Además de que mi padre lo obligó porque no podía aceptar el hecho de que yo viajara sola a pesar de la edad que tengo), todo era para encontrar a mi tío, y pedir explicaciones…

Ya que nosotros no sabemos nada de lo qué le podría haber sucedido. Nada.

La azafata se había acercado con unos sándwiches embolsados interrumpiendo mis conclusiones. Parecían resecos y viejos, como si hubieran sido guardados hace siglos. Se mordió los labios pintados de un tono violeta y me tendió un par de aquellos sándwiches.

-¿Cuánto falta para que termine el vuelo?- Le pregunté, esta se apoyó en el asiento del pasajero de adelante e hizo una mueca como si eso la ayudase a recordar los horarios del vuelo.

-Calculamos como… una hora más señorita- Me dijo seria, pero era una de esas chicas que serias o no, se las veía bonitas- Son las 14:25

-¡Pero el vuelo aterrizaría a las 14:15!

-Si señorita…- Me dijo mirando a Yoa con indiferencia y se puso a jugar con los sándwiches embolsados- Pero hemos tenido que hacer unos cambios.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Ahora tenía que esperar más de la cuenta. Tomé ambos sándwiches y respiré hondo. Tenía calor, ¿Les dije que también soy Claustrofóbica? Odio los lugares cerrados, otro punto más que me impide viajar en aviones…

Yo estudio una carrera de medicina en el país donde vivo actualmente. Cuando cumplí 16 años, nos trasladamos a vivir a Nueva York, a petición de mi madre, pero la verdad es que mi ciudad natal es Londres, la capital de Inglaterra.

Me sentía feliz a pesar de todo lo que me pudiese llegar a encontrar al volver a esa anhelada ciudad, vería a mi mejor amigo, Goten Son, que hace ya unos años hemos perdido toda comunicación. Tenía entendido que aún le faltaba un año para terminar su carrera de "abogacía" (Las "fabulosas" políticas) que había comenzado tarde a pedidos de su madre, la señora Milk. Aparte de eso, me encontraría con una amiga de la infancia, con la que había crecido vistiendo muñecas y jugando en las plazas. La princesita de su padre que creo que ya es una señorita y que pasa su tiempo estudiando (Gran novedad) para ser diseñadora de modas, Bra Brienf, aunque era de esperarse… digo, una chica sexi con todas las letras y apasionante de la moda, merece tal oficio.

Pero no les he contado el verdadero motivo por el cual vuelvo a aquella ciudad. La verdad es que mi novio, Zack Fletcher, quien había conocido en la universidad, tenía una entrevista para trabajar en la famosísima "Capsula Corp.", una "fracasada" empresa (En realidad muy exitosa) a mando del más "desgraciado" y "maldito" hombre que se hacía llamar presidente allí (Y qué no tiene ni un dedo de cerebro).

Suspiré con bronca. Cada vez que pienso en "él" (El presidente que desgraciadamente conozco)…me estropea con facilidad el día. El maldito tipo que había roto su promesa, y no fue capaz de cumplirla. Si lo llegase a ver enfrente mío, me darían ganas de sacarle la cabeza de una simple cachetada (¡Ja! Esa es la parte que no conocen de mí), pero sé que no soy capaz de hacerlo, no es mi estilo… Además, no me iba a hacer mala sangre por él, olvidarlo es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.

Pero lamentablemente lo conocí y crecimos juntos… y olvidarlo me resulta difícil hoy en día…

Sacudí mi cabeza en señal de "¡Fuera pensamientos malos!", y me mordí los labios. Solo tengo que pensar que llevo una hermosísima vida con: a) mi novio, b) mi familia, c) mi carrera y… NO FUE GRACIAS A ÉL.

Yoa susurró algo sobre "frio" y yo acaricié su sedoso y oscuro cabello con mi mano… realmente Yoa era todo para mí. Siendo hija única hace pensar que tu primito cumpla papel de hermano.

La hora se convirtió en siglos, me había olvidado de la altura en la que íbamos y sabía perfectamente que lo encontraría a "él" (El presidente). Me molesté conmigo misma por preocuparme de algo que aún no sucedía y me convencí en que no iba a suceder.

Ver a Trunks Brienf… es lo último que quiero en la vida, así de simple.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_Bien, Les dejo la introducción de una nueva historia, lo cual no significa que vaya a dejar "YAKER HUNDING", sino que la seguiré actualizando…a ambas._

_No sé si les gustó, la verdad es que a mí me agrada mucho. Y pues está narrado en primera persona, así que veremos que tal sale, pronto subiré el primer capítulo…_

_¡Ojala les guste!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima y muchos saludos! ¡Y dejen un Review!_

_TOMOYO18_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, excepto los que no conozcan._

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: He alterado las edades que muy pronto se darán a conocer en el siguiente capitulo. Así, puede haber coherencia en la historia._


End file.
